Inuyasha: My Beloved Sister
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Kagome had an older sister? One who left to gain control over her immense spiritual powers? She returns home to find out that her little sister has awoken her own spiritual powers. How will Big sister react to the fact that her little sister is now a time traveling Miko?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! And guess what?

I'm jumping on the 'Kagome has a sibling' bandwagon! Thought I'd give it a go.

SUMMARY: What if Kagome had an older sister? One who left to gain control over her immense spiritual powers? She returns home to find out that her little sister has awoken her own spiritual powers. How will Big sister react to the fact that her little sister is now a time traveling Miko?

Also, she will look like Momiji off Ninja Gaiden only with raven black hair and ice blue eyes, she will also have the Purifying Flame: Momiji's default outfit only with a bandaged wrap to hide her chest from wondering eyes and minus the necklace Momiji wears. She will wear this when she goes to the feudal era.

I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ninja Gaiden! I only own my Ocs and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: My Sister! The Dragon Maiden.

MODERN DAY JAPAN

LOCATION: MT. FUJI

All was quiet at as many animals moved around doing their business while some tourists explored the area. Making the area seem like any other tourist attraction right? Wrong, for , had a hidden Shrine build upon it in.

A shrine that was only used by people who were spiritually aware, among those being Monks, Priests, Priestesses and the most powerful of all the Dragon Maidens.

Now you lot might be asking what a Dragon Maiden is? Right? Well, a dragon maiden is a Miko or Priestesses who has high amounts of spiritual energy and power. They train for years to master their powers and learn the way of the dragons of their honor and respect as well as their power to both protect and destroy.

A dragon maiden is rare, though, only a few can be born each generation yet even that possibility is low due to the lack of spiritual energy in the modern world.

The shrine is known as the Kami No Ryū Shrine and this is the place where high-ranking Monks and Priestesses keep the peace and if need be keep an eye out for any powerful spiritual child that is born. It was common practice to find the spiritual aware child and train them so their powers would not go out of control and harm others.

It is also the shrine where our story begins.

KAMI NO RYI SHRINE

SACRED CHAMBER

Deep inside the shrine lay an underground cave that had been built into a sacred ritual chamber, in the middle of the room was a platform that had four pathways branching off it and surrounded by water that had sakura petals scattered all over it. The walls were lined with carvings of old and told many stories, near the front of the chamber was a stage where the high Priest, Monk or Priestesses would stand during the ceremony of passage.

The Ceremony of Passage was only used when an In-training Priestesses was ready to be given the title of Dragon Maiden.

It was also in the chamber where a young woman stood on the center platform, she looked to be around 20-years-old with long raven black hair that reached her lower waist. Her skin was smooth and slightly tanned from being out in the sun, her body was toned and showed that she has done a lot of training over the corse of her life with a firm toned waist and a thin layer of muscle covering her body that gave her a deadly feminine edge. She stood still wearing a red hakama and a white haori.

Her ice blue eyes then snap open as an elder priestess the current shrine head stepped forward from the shadows, her name was Sakura Uzumaki.

She had gray hair held in a braid and dark brown eyes that held wisdom in them, she had on a dark red haori that had a golden dragon stitched along the right sleeve with white hakama pants and black sandals.

She watched the young woman before her with a small smile of pride before going serious.

"Young one, you know why you are here," Sakura said as the young woman nods.

"I do," She said her voice smooth and held respect for Sakura as she looked up at the elder.

"Today, you shall be judged to see if you are ready to earn the title of Dragon Maiden," Sakura said as the 70-year-old woman stood tall with her own spiritual power leaking from her skin.

"Let your power be felt by this sacred chamber young one! Let it roar with the dragons of old!" Sakura then yelled as her power fill the room with a bright magenta glow.

The young woman nods as she let the right grasp on her power go, a bright blue glow filled the room as the young woman's spiritual energy and power came to life making the room dance with blue and magenta lights.

Sakura smiles as she felt something behind her flare to life. ' _She is the one,_ ' Sakura thought as the carvings on the wall glowed making the spiritual energy dance around the room.

The energy then took the form of a huge white Eastern dragon made from pure spiritual energy, it stood before the young woman staring directly into her eyes as it judged her soul if she was not worthy he soul would be sent to limbo and burnt by dragon hellfire for a 100 years, dragons are very picky about who they deem worthy.

The woman kept her eyes locked onto the dragon never once blinking as she matched the dragons stare with her own, never showing fear or nervousness before the mighty beast.

The dragon then growled as if pleased by something before lifting its head and roaring to the heavens, it then dispersed back into energy and flowed into the young woman who started to glow white.

"The dragon has accepted you, your will of strength and determination has shown the dragon you are worthy to be a Dragon Maiden," Sakura said as she pulled her power back into her body.

The young woman did the same as her eyes glowed with power, which soon fades to show her now slightly slitted pupils, she took a deep breath before giving a bow to Sakura.

"It is a great honor Lady Sakura, I feel more at peace now," The young maiden said as she stood straight.

"You have earned your title this day Hitomi Higurashi, you have trained for many years to reach this level," Sakura said as she motioned for Hitomi to follow her.

Hitomi nods as she took a few spiritual power enhanced jumps to reach the stage before landing softly next to her mentor.

"This way, I have something to give you my dear," Sakura said as she turned and lead her young apprentice to the room behind the chamber.

Said room was decorated with red walls and golden designs all related to dragons etched into the wall while in the center of the room was a pedestal that was red in color with golden trim. On the pedestal was a sword that was held in a black scabbard with gold at four points along it, the handle of the blade was wrapped in red with the hilt of the sword being golden bronze in color. (Ninja Gaiden, Ryu's Dragon sword)

Hitomi let a small gasp escape her lips as she looked the blade over, "This is," She said before cutting herself off as she looked at her mentor.

"Kami No Tsume, the Divine Claw blade, said to have been made from the fang of a holy dragon and passed down from generation to generation of Dragon maidens," Sakura said as she walked over and carefully picked the blade up from its pedestal.

She then turned to Hitomi with a small smile on her face, "I have guarded this blade like many before me, waiting until its owner was found and you, Hitomi, are that owner, during your test Kami No Tsume reacted to your power and will of heart"

"Me? Are you sure Lady Sakura?" Hitomi asked while looking at the sword.

Sakura nods saying "Yes, I'm sure, never in my long life have I felt Kami No Tsume react like it did today, this sword is rightfully yours and any future children or students you take"

Hitomi gulps as she took a deep breath before reaching out and taking the sword from her mentors grasp, the moment her hand touched the handle of the blade a pulse hit Hitomi's body making her gasp as her power reacted and bonded to the sword as it glows white.

"The sword as accepted you as its master, look after it Hitomi and the sword will look after you in return," Sakura said with a proud smile on her lips and proud eyes.

"Kami No Tsume, I will treat you with the respect you deserve as both my sword and partner," Hitomi said as the sword stops glowing and gave a single shake before going still.

"Now, onto the last part of the ceremony, you must have a summoning tattoo placed on your back and the back of your right hand," Sakura said as she went over to a sitting area where a table stood with a few pillows to kneel on.

On the table was a bowl of blessed ink and a metal senbon needle, this made Hitomi nod as she walked over and took her seat facing Sakura while placing her right hand on the table while placing Kami No Tsume next to her.

Sakura nods as she sat on her knees and picked up the senbon needle, "Let your powers run through your body Hitomi, let them guide the ink, let your powers bond with the ink and then turn it into a summoning seal using your mind and will"

Hitomi nods as Sakura dipped the needle into the ink bowl watching as the needle glows white and absorbed the ink turning half of the needle black, the elder maiden then moves and without breaking her stride she pierced the middle of Hitomi's right hand. This made Hitomi wince as she focused on control her power while also focusing on the ink now moving under her skin.

' _Focus Hitomi, a summoning seal is only as big as you will it to be!_ ' Hitomi thought as she closed her eyes and began to shape the seal into the way she wanted.

Her hand glows as the ink shifted and changed under the skin to many it would be painful and feel like your skin was burning from the inside out. But to Hitomi, it was like having a moving warmth under her hands that comforted her.

Soon the ink settled down and stopped glowing as Hitomi relaxed, flexing her hand she looked at the symbol now resting on her hand. It was a curled up dragon almost in the shape of an 'e'. (Looks like the Dragon Rider Symbol the one that looks like blue flames.)

"Well done Hitomi but we are not done yet," Sakura said as she placed the needle back into the bowl but this time it absorbed all of the ink turning the needle black.

"Take off your Haori and face your back to me, dear, this needs to be placed between your shoulder blades" Sakura instructed.

Hitomi did so and braced herself as she felt the needle pierce her skin and the ink flow into it, she winced slightly as her powers quickly bonded with the ink making it move and shift. She focused and repeated the processes of turning the ink into a summoning seal, it glowed and soon changed into the same symbol that rested on her hand.

"It is done, you have completed your seals and can now store any item of your choice inside them," Sakura said as Hitomi placed her Haori back on.

"Thank you, Lady Sakura," Hitomi said as she turned back to her mentor.

"Please, call me Sakura my dear, after today I am no longer your mentor, Dragon Maiden Hitomi," Sakura said with a smile that one would find on a loving grandmother.

Hitomi smiles saying "Right, Sakura"

The elder maiden chuckles as she stood up saying "Come, now it is time for you to choose your new clothing as a dragon maiden you will wear clothing vastly different from a normal Miko clothing"

Hitomi nods as she stood up and followed her mentor/grandmother figure out of the ceremonial room and chamber and to the shrine above.

HOUR LATER

Hitomi sighs as she tugged at her top, she had recently changed into her new outfit which she liked but she had added a bandage wrap to keep her modesty and to hide said chest from wondering eyes. (For her outfit, she wears Purifying Flame: Momiji's default outfit only with a bandaged wrap to hide her chest from wondering eyes.)

"I can't believe I became a Dragon maiden, it all feels like a dream," Hitomi said as she stood in the stables her sword resting on her back at the moment.

Beside her stood her friend and Miko companion Yukikaze a Shikigami who was a servant/protector of the shrine until he bonded with Hitomi and became her companion. (Yukikaze off Tokyo Ravens)

Said horse nuzzles his mistress and friend as if to say 'It's no dream!'

Hitomi chuckles saying "Your right, I'm just a bit excited I guess and a little sad as well, now that my training has been completed I get to go home"

She then looked out of the stable, "It's been so long since I last went home, feels like years I wonder how big my little siblings are now? I must have missed a lot of birthdays"

Hitomi then shook her head before going over to the front of the stable where her traveling bag rested with her stuff inside, she picked the bag up and double checked inside before going back over to Yukikaze and placing the bag on his saddle.

"Let's get you outside, best to warm your legs up before we set off for home," Hitomi said as she took her horse friends reigns and lead him outside.

"I see you're ready to go," Sakura said as she walked over.

Hitomi turns to her old mentor with a nod saying "It's time for me to leave, Sakura, thank you for all you've done for me"

Sakura nods saying "It has been my honor to teach you, Hitomi if you ever need help with anything I will be here to lend a hand,"

The young maiden nods as she moved and gently pulled Sakura into a hug, like a granddaughter bidding her grandmother goodbye.

"I promise if I run into any problems, stay safe and healthy," Hitomi said as she let go and turned to her horse friend.

She quickly mounted him and took his reigns saying "I'll try and bring my family here one day, I'm sure they would love to meet my honorary grandmother"

She smiled before yelling "Let's go! Yukikaze!"

Yukikaze neighed before taking off in a run and into the air as Hitomi used her powers to hide them from view, down below Sakura smiles as she waved the young maiden goodbye.

"Do me proud Hitomi, your adventure, and future is truly about to begin," Sakura said as her eyes glowed white with a smile resting on her lips.

The elder maiden soon turned around and went into the shrine as the young maiden in the sky started her journey home.

TOKYO

HIGURASHI SHRINE

It was nighttime at the Higurashi shrine with Iris Higurashi mother to Hitomi, Kagome, and Sota. She was doing some last minute brushing up while Kagome was inside with Grandpa and Sota eating dessert, she smiled while thinking of her family.

"It's been a while since I've seen that smile," A voice said making Iris jump.

Looking around the mother tried to find the voice only to see no one around the shrine, "Up here! Mama!" The voice said again.

Iris gasped looking up only to cover her mouth in both shock and happiness, there sitting on a flying horse was her eldest child.

"Hitomi! Your home!" Iris yelled as she dropped her broom while running over to her daughter as she landed on the ground.

Hitomi got off her horse friend and caught her mother in a hug while her horse friend moved to sit on the ground to take a rest from the long journey.

"I'm here to stay this time, Mama," Hitomi said as she pulled back from her mother.

"Really? Does this mean?" Mama asked as she watched her daughter turn and go over to her horse and pick up a travel bag.

"Yes, I've become a dragon maiden," Hitomi said as she placed a hand on YukiKaze making him glow before sending him to the summoning realm for Shikigam, ready to be summoned once more.

"This is wonderful! I'm so proud of you" Mama said making Hitomi blush at the praise.

"Thanks, Mama, how has everyone been since my last visit?" Hitomi said as she walked to her mother's side who started to lead her towards the house.

"There is a lot to tell you dear but you might want to sit down for it," Mama said as they entered the house.

HOUR LATER

"So, let me get this straight" Hitomi said as she sat before her family on the couch.

"Kagome got dragged into the past through the Bone eaters well? 500 years into the past?" She asked while looking at Kagome.

The little sister nods saying "Yeah, I had a hard time believing it myself"

"Right, while in the past you met an old priestess Kaede and a half-demon called...Inuyasha? Correct?" Hitomi asked getting a nod from Kagome.

"You also found out you had the Shikon No Tama inside you and you ended up shattering it trying to stop a crow demon" Hitomi said.

Once more she got a nod from Kagome.

"Now your on a quest to gather the Jewel shards with Inuyasha, a fox demon named Shippo and a monk? Miroku was it?" She asked as Kagome nods with a smile.

"Yeah, we have a big chunk of the Jewel so far" Kagome said holding up the chunk for her to see.

Hitomi leaned over with interest to look at it seeing the pink glow around the shard, she could feel power coming from it but for some reason it made her crawl.

"Just keep it away from me, it's making my skin crawl" Hitomi said as she leaned back. That Jewel just felt wrong to her.

"Okay, there also one more thing" Kagome said as she told her big sister about Kikyo and Naraku.

"I see, if I ever see this Kikyo I'm clobbering her one for hurting you, no one hurts my little sister like that! Also this Naraku, well, he's just bad news all around" Hitomi said with crossed arms.

After a few seconds she stood up saying "Well, that settles it! I'm getting packed up" Hitmoi said with a smile.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she stood up.

"I'm going back with you, you'll need all the help you can get to take on Naraku and goodness knows my powers will be more useful in the past then in this time, also if Naraku gets the Jewel I'm pretty sure out future will go down the drain" Hitomi said as she turned and went over to the stairs.

"You sure?" Mama asked looking a little worried but a look of understanding was in her face.

"I'm sure, I've got a sibling to protect after all" Hitomi said as she smiled at her family before going up stairs to pack.

NEXT DAY

"You ready sis?" Kagome asked as she stood on the Well's edge with her big sister.

Hitomi nods as she placed a pair of senbon needles in her hair hiding them from view, she had other weapons hidden away.

"Ready, also Kagome," Hitomi said while looking down the Well.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"Once in the past I'll be helping you train your Miko powers, I won't go easy on you though," Hitomi said as she glanced at her sibling.

Kagome gulps before nodding, it was for her own good in the long run besides she would be able to help out in battle more.

"I'll give it my all!" Kagome said as Hitomi nods.

"Good to hear, now then! To the past we go!" Hitomi yelled as Kagome chuckled.

With a grin on their faces the two sisters jumped into the Well with blue lights surrounding them, Hitmoni felt excitement rise up in her.

* * *

This was going to be an awesome adventure!

Done! In the next chapter, Hitomi meets the gang and ends up facing a lot of demons!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter, Hitomi meets Sesshomaru and tests her skills.

For some odd reason, I find the song Evolution by Dreamstate fits this story strangely.

One more thing, can you guys tell me more about the pack hierarchy?

Also, I'm not that good at fight scenes yet so bare with me! And from here on out the chapters get longer!

I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ninja Gaiden, I only own my Oc! And story idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Hitomi meets Sesshomaru! A battle of the Alphas.

500 YEARS IN THE PAST

"That was a rush!" Hitomi said as she climbed out the Well.

"I know right, it aways feels like a mix of falling and floating," Kagome said as she helped her sister out of the well.

Hitomi chuckles as she flared her energy, she could sense many life forms nearby with a group of three getting closer to them.

"Hey, Kagome? Didn't you say that Inuyasha was a dog demon? And you have yet to tell him of me?" Hitomi asked getting a nod.

"You do realize he'll be territorial since I'm an unknown here?" Hitomi said making Kagome sigh.

"He is hot-headed at times," Kagome said just thinking about her sisters calm and collected self, clashing with Inuyasha and his brash and rude self.

' _I hope they don't kill each other_ ' Kagome thought she knew Inuyasha was powerful but her sister could very well purify his ass into next century if she got ticked off enough.

Speak of the devil or in this case dog, Inuyasha arrived and paused at seeing another female with Kagome. One who his instincts could tell was powerful but Inuyasha ignored his instincts and yelled.

"Kagome! Who the hell is this wrench?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome tensed as Hitomi gained a small smirk on her face, not a kind one but one that said 'I'm gonna kill you very slowly' smile.

"Excuss me? What did you just call me?" Hitomi asked as her eyes flashed dark blue.

Miroku took note of the sudden shift in the new woman's aura and decided to warn his comrade.

"Uh, Inuyasha? I think you should calm down a bit" Miroku said while Shippo hid behind his legs.

Inuyasha ignored him in favor of asking another question, "Also, why did you take so damn long! We have jewel shards to hunt!" He said with a small growl.

*Thump!* "OW!" Inuyasha yelled as he found himself embedded in the ground but not by Kagome's 'Sit' command, no, this had been caused by a powerful punch that Hitomi delivered into his head.

Hitomi knelt down saying "The name is Hitomi Higurashi, I'm Kagome's Older sister mutt, not wrench! You'll do well to remember that"

She gave a small growl of her own as she reached down and grabbed his necklace and lifting him up, "Also, don't insult my little sister again" She said before releasing him.

"L-little sister!? How come Kagome never talked about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've been away training and that's all you need to know, for now, Inuyasha," Hitomi said as she turned to Miroku and Shippo while Kagome told Inuyasha off.

"You must be the Monk Miroku and the fox kit Shippo," Hitomi said as they nod, Miroku went to step forward and grab her hands.

"Touch me and I'll slice your hands off" Hitomi warned making Miroku pale and back off saying "Uh, yes, Lady Hitomi hehe" while giving a nerves chuckle.

"You smell nice!" Shippo said as he jumped over to Hitomi landing on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Shippo, you are also adorable," Hitomi said while reaching up to stroke Shippo's hair this made him smile.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha once again ate dirt.

"Let's get going!" Kagome yelled as she stomped away as Inuyasha twitched while Hitomi blinked a few times before chuckling.

"I so want a necklace like that" Hitomi muttered before following after her sister.

She was going to enjoy her adventures here, as well as trying to curb Inuyasha's temper.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Hitomi had been right about one thing, she was not going to be board on this adventure! So far she had been many types of demons and had recently witnessed a man use demons made of Ink with the power of the Shikon No Tama shard, in the end, he was eaten alive by his own ink monster.

' _This Shikon No Tama is more trouble than it's worth_ ' Hitomi thought as she sat in the Inn with her sister and friends eating food.

She had finished hers and was sitting near the door watching the sky, it was a quiet night. She liked how clean the air was here.

She smiled a bit while remembering the battles she had helped in, while on the side helping Kagome with her Miko powers. She had kept her own powers limited to keep it as a trump card if need be, she used her skills with her weapons to help out. Beside's if she used her full powers both Shippo and Inuyasha would end up getting hurt.

But due to both her and Inuyasha having 'Alpha' personalities it caused a lot of fighting between the two since to Inuyasha his pack already had an Alpha female, who was Kagome, so Hitomi felt like a threat to his pack but he tried to hold it back for Kagome's sake.

Hitomi sighs as she leaned on the door frame as Inuyasha questioned Miroku about his powers, those two are like fire and water at times.

The building then shook catching Hitomi off guard as she stood up saying "Something big is coming!"

She looked around as the candles went out.

"I'm sensing a jewel fragment nearby and it's approaching us very quickly!" Kagome yelled making Hitomi tense up.

"I'll check it out!" Hitomi said as she ran outside while placing her sword into her summoning seal on her hand while pulling out her Naginata called Tenryuu. (Momiji's Naginata off Ninja Gaiden)

She placed it on her back as she arrived at the base of the Inn outside, she was soon joined by Kagome and her friends as a giant demon came into view.

"Over there!" Miroku yelled as Hitomi narrowed her eyes at a figure sitting on the giant demon's shoulder.

The figure was male and had long silver hair and golden eyes, he had magenta stripes on his cheeks and eyelids along with a navy blue crescent moon marking on his forehead. He had on a white and red outfit with armor and from what Hitomi could see a sword in his sash and a fur boa over his right shoulder, he also had pointed ears, claws and had this aura of power to him.

"That's Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru?" Hitomi asked confused.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru jumped off the demon's shoulder and right at the group with a glowing green hand.

"Run!" Hitomi yelled as she turned and shot forward grabbing her sister and jumping behind a pile of boulders from view.

"You alright?" Hitomi asked as she heard Inuyasha coughing while Miroku and Shippo joined the two sisters.

"As usual, you are slow to take action, little brother," Sesshomaru said making Hitomi look over the boulders.

"Little brother? That guy is his big brother?" Hitomi asked.

Kagome nods saying "Yeah, only Sesshomaru is a full demon and not a half-demon like Inuyasha"

"Sesshomaru, to what honor do we owe this visit?" Inuyasha asked with a sarcastic tone to his words.

"Spare me the faint innocents, I'm here for the Tessaiga of course," Sesshomaru said.

"Tessaiga?" Hitomi asked trying to remember where she had heard the name before.

"Inuyasha's sword, it's from their father but Sesshomaru can't touch the sword because he's a full demon" Kagome explained.

Hitomi nods as she looked back at the two half-brothers, she had to admit Sesshomaru was powerful and handsome but his personality left a lot to be desired it seems. She narrowed her eyes as the two battled but Sesshomaru quickly overpowered Inuyasha and used a whip to send Tessaiga from Inuyasha's grasp.

"This is bad!" Hitomi yelled as she watched Sesshomaru land beside the now katana shaped sword.

That's when she took note of the strange energy coming from Sesshomaru's left arm, pushing her spiritual energy into her eyes she focused and saw a faint pink glow from Sesshomaru's arm below his shoulder.

' _A jewel shard! Wait, why does he have a human arm?_ ' Hitomi thought as she watched Sesshomaru pick up the sword.

She ducked down as the sword transformed once again and this time when Sesshomaru swung the blade it sent out a blast of energy, Hitomi threw up a barrier to block flying rocks from hitting the group.

"Everyone okay?" Hitomi asked as she pulled the barrier back down.

"We're okay!" Shippo said as he stood by Kagome.

The ground then shook as Hitomi felt annoyance build up in her, she was gonna murder that giant demon! She hated the ground shaking and knocking her off balance!

The giant demon then struck the mountain at the command of an Imp demon Kagome quickly told her was called Jaken, the mountain glowed as a hundred demons or more came into view.

' _Kuso! We can't take on that many! And what's all this about the swords true power?_ ' Hitomi thought as she reached up and placed a hand on her weapon.

She almost gasped as Sesshomaru said something to Inuyasha before swinging Tessaiga sending out a huge blast of energy that made Hitomi duck down to avoid the backlash of wind.

' _What is this!? It almost feels like a hurricane! With added fire!_ ' Hitomi yelled in her head she managed to look back up as the light destroyed all of the demons.

"My god" Hitomi said in shock, that was locked away in that sword! Impressive.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she went to run down to Inuyasha.

"Hold it Kagome! Stop right there! I shall go, both of you make sure to stay behind me" Miroku said as he addressed Kagome and Shippo.

"What about Hitomi?" Shippo asked.

"I can handle myself Shippo," Hitomi said as she ran forward.

She reached Inuyasha in record time while asking "Need a hand?"

"Stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled he did not what her help!

"Stubborn mutt" Hitomi muttered before jumping back a bit as Miroku arrived and got in front of Inuyasha.

Only to sweatdrop a few seconds later as the two males began to argue, she looked at her little sister with an 'Are they serious?' look. This made Kagome give a sigh and nod, before giggling at her sisters deadpanned face.

' _If those two keep arguing I'll be the one to bash their heads in!_ ' Hitomi thought while cracking her knuckles.

She stopped when the giant demon started to reach for them, Miroku ran forward yelling "Get back!"

He then held up his right hand yelling "Wind tunnel!"

The instant he did a huge force began to suck the giant demon towards Miroku, Hitomi's eyes went side. Kagome had told her of Miroku having a black hole in his right hand but see it first hand was something else.

' _Then again, I'm a Dragon Maiden, should I really be surprised by all of this?_ ' Hitomi thought before shaking it off as the sound of buzzing caught her ears.

Looking up she saw huge wasp like things flying right at Miroku! "Look out Miroku!" Hitomi yelled as the kamikaze bugs flew right into Miroku's wind tunnel!

Miroku suddenly closed his hand and backed up before falling to one knee looking to be in pain, Hitomi growls as she saw the giant not dead demon hit the ground and Jaken fall off as the bugs flew at them.

Hitomi and Kagome knelt by the monk who began to sweat slightly, Hitomi gave him a quick check over before saying "He's been poisoned, not good"

She then got up and gripped her naginata, it was time for her to fight back she had some friends to protect.

"Inuyasha!" Hitomi yelled as Inuyasha sliced the bugs up.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled back as Hitomi ran forward.

"Watch Miroku! He's been poisoned! Kagome! Find an antidote! I'll hold of Sesshomaru!" Hitomi said.

"Are you crazy!? Sesshomaru will kill you!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome got up and ran off to find an antidote.

"He can try!" Hitomi yelled with a smirk as she shot at Sesshomaru with impressive speed for a human.

Sesshomaru himself allowed a little amusement to show as the older female ran at him, though she was fast for a human she was nowhere near the speed a demon could reach.

"A pitiful attempt," He said before raising Tessaiga to slice her down.

Hitomi braced herself as pulled her naginata out at the last second and swung upwards the block his strike, the sound of blades clashing rang out as sparks came to life on the blades.

"A pitiful attempt eh? I'll show you!" Hitomi yelled as she pushed forward and sent Tessaiga to the side while gathering her energy into a sphere in her now free left hand.

She then shot her arm forward sending the ball of energy straight into Sesshomaru's chest, this caused a small explosion as dust was sent flying into the air with smoke as Sesshomaru was pushed back a few feet.

The demon lord himself was internally shocked at how strong the blow was he had though the woman was merely a simple priestess or Miko, but this woman's attacks were too strong to be anything that simple.

'What is this woman?' Sesshomaru thought as he stood tense, while Hitomi held her Naginata at the ready.

"You want a fight Sesshomaru? I'll give you one" Hitomi said as she let her hold on her powers go allowing her spiritual energy to rise.

Sesshomaru kept a stoic face as he suddenly vanished from view Hitomi narrows her eyes before feeling a spike of energy behind her, she spun around and struck with her own weapon countering Tessaiga from hitting her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a little bit as the two began a deadly dance of blades, Hitomi being on the defensive while Sesshomaru attacked. She kept blocking his strikes keeping all of his focus on her, she was getting a feel of his battle style.

The two then locked blades in a test of strength, Hitomi pushed back while focusing her energy into her limbs. She grunts saying "Your very skilled, I'll give you that much"

"But, I'm just getting warmed up!" Hitomi yelled as she pushed Tessiaga away before swinging at Sesshomaru the blade glowing blue.

Sensing the danger Sesshomaru jumped into the air as the blade hit the ground sending out a blue slash of energy that cut deep into the ground before destroying some nearby boulders, Hitomi smirks she could let loose a bit now.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru said as he landed on the ground.

Hitomi turned to him while channeling her spiritual energy into her legs, "Sesshomaru! Let's go all out! Cause, I'm not losing to you!" Hitomi yelled as she crouched before shooting forward leaving a small crack in the ground in her wake.

Sesshomaru had to quickly block her as the naginata was stopped inches away from his neck, Sesshomaru let a small growl escape his lips at the challenge the female was issuing to him. He would put her in her place, he would not allow a female human to beat him.

While the fight between Hitomi and Sesshomaru was happening, Inuyasha was hiding behind the giant demon corpse with Shippo and Miroku.

"How the hell can Hitomi keep up with him?" Inuyasha asked while peeking over their hiding spot just in time to witness Hitomi round house kick Sesshomaru in the gut.

"They seem to be focused on each other" Shippo said while holding Miroku's staff.

Inuyasha gulps as he took in the fight, there was something different going on. This was not a normal fight because Sesshomaru was not trying to kill Hitomi but overpower her, almost like he was trying to prove something.

"Wait! This is bad!" Inuyasha said as he ducked back down.

"What is bad?" Miroku asked panting slightly.

"Sesshomaru is an alpha dog demon guys, while Hitomi has the aura of an Alpha female this battle is not just a normal battle. It's a battle between alphas if Sesshomaru wins he could very well kill Hitomi or if Hitomi wins she in pack terms has earned the right to become alpha female of his pack" Inuyasha explained.

"So, it's a battle of dominance?" Miroku asked knowing a little bit about wolfs and packs.

Inuyasha nods as a loud growl was heard followed by Hitomi yelling "Got ya!"

Looking over Inuyasha saw that Hitomi had broken Sesshomaru's armor and had delivered a hard punch to Sesshomaru's chest in the processes.

Sesshomaru growls as he watched the human before him, she had not only landed painful blows to his body but broken his armor and if he felt it right, two of his rib bones. Despite all this he could not help but feel a small sense of respect for the human who stood up to him, she was powerful and had the skills to back it up.

He could also feel the aura of an Alpha that she gave off, along with the way that her eyes almost glowed with a hidden power as she stood ready to fight some more.

Hitomi calmed her breathing as she tightened her grip on her polearm, she had a few cuts on her arms and legs as well as a few claw marks on her waist and a bruise starting to form on her right cheek. She was enjoying herself a bit too much, the battle was pushing her to fight harder to find a weakness in Sesshomaru and take him down. Her instincts yelling at her to show him her status as both a worthy opponent but also as a respected fighter.

After a long flew seconds of staring each other down Sesshomaru held up Tessaiga ready to unleash an attack while Hitomi gathered her powers up making her eyes glow blue and her hair float slightly.

But before the fight between the two could start back up an arrow flew down and hit Tessaiga reversing the transformation.

"Kagome! Stay out of this!" Hitomi yelled in surprise and slightly annoyance.

"Kagome! Get out of there!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out and over to Kagome.

Good thing as well since Sesshomaru turned and went to release his whip at the girl only for a hand to grab his wrist.

"No, you don't!" Hitomi yelled as she moved and threw Sesshomaru over her shoulder, this made him hit the ground hard sending dirt into the air.

"Hitomi! There's a jewel shard in his left arm!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha grabbed her dragging her over to where Miroku and Shippo are.

Hitomi grunts yelling "Already figured that out! Inuyasha! I can sense more insects nearby! Take them out!"

"Will do! You focus on fighting Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he carried Kagome to safety.

She then yelled as Sesshomaru sent a blast of acid at her making her back off as it burnt her clothing a little, she quickly used her powers to heal her of the acid.

"You are proving to be more of a handle fun than the half-breed," Sesshomaru said while getting up.

"Well, I am a Dragon maiden, after all, we can be an annoying bunch at times," Hitomi said with a smirk as she focused her slitted eyes on the dog demon.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly at the information, so he was dealing with a very powerful opponent. He had heard many tales of Dragon Maidens on his travels and so far with this woman she was proving some of them correct.

"I see, well then, Dragon Maiden, what is your name?" Sesshomaru asked as he prepared his attack making Tessaiga glow.

Hitomi held her Naginata ready saying "The name is Hitomi Higurashi, youngest Dragon maiden of my generation"

With that the two swung their weapons, Tessaiga releasing a huge blast of energy while Hitomi sent out a huge slash of energy. The two energies clashed sending out a shockwave that destroyed the demon Kagome and her friends were hiding behind.

Hitomi growls as she thought 'I need to slice that arm off! But how? I need to get in close!'

With that in mind she focused all her energy into her legs, she needed speed to pull this off.

Once the energy attacks stopped Hitomi shot forward once more this time catching Sesshomaru off guard as she appeared in front of him in mid upwards swing, out of reflex and instinct on both parts Sesshomaru's right had shot out piercing Hitomi in the left of her shoulder as Hitomi sliced off Sesshomaru's left arm.

Hitomi coughed a little from the pain as she said "I..." She muttered before pulling herself free of Sesshomaru's hand and spinning around.

"Win!" Hitomi yelled as she swung upwards once more this time slicing Sesshomaru across the chest ripping his armor and Kimono up as a gash appeared on his chest bleeding fresh red blood.

Hitomi pants as she stood before Sesshomaru ignoring her wound as Sesshomaru himself stared her down while Jaken ran over with many lumps on his head, most likely from either Inuyasha or if possible Miroku getting a hold of him.

"My lord! How did such a puny human do all this!" Jaken yelled as he took note of his Lords wounds.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken while staring Hitomi down, she had not only proven she was an alpha female and a respected warrior but also beat him. She had proven her worth, despite his hatred of humans this one had proven she was more than a simple weak human female and if there was one thing Sesshomaru did respect it was power and the skills someone had to back their claim up.

Plus, without the human arm, he could no longer hold the Tessaiga so there was no longer any reason for him to stay.

He gave her a single nod saying "Come, Jaken, Hitomi"

Hitomi pants as she glanced over at her sister, she had realized the moment she started to fight Sesshomaru to prove her worth was the moment she realized she might end up traveling with the older brother. If her guess on modern packs was correct then she had just been accepted by Sesshomaru as a pack mate.

"Sis!" Kagome yelled as she tried to run out.

"I'll be seeing you Kagome! Inuyasha! Take care of her! Or I'll be the one nurturing you the next time we meet!" Hitomi yelled as she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled as she watched her sister step onto the cloud Sesshomaru formed and began to fly off.

Kagome felt her chest tighten as she watched her sister leave, not fully understanding why she left with the half-brother. They had just been fighting and enemies one minute now she was leaving with him!?

"It's because Hitomi is a part of Sesshomaru's pack now," Inuyasha said as he walked out and over to his sword, leaning down he picked it up.

"Pack? Like wolfs?" Kagome asked confused and a little bit upset.

Inuyasha nods, "Yeah, that fight was a battle of dominance Hitomi had proven she was a powerful fighter to Sesshomaru"

Shippo nods saying "I heard Hitomi say that she was a Dragon Maiden then Sesshomaru asked for her name, does that have something to do with it?"

A now healing Miroku leaning on his staff gasped lightly saying "A dragon maiden? As in the most powerful of the spiritual users? The ones blessed by dragons?"

Kagome nods saying "Yes, Hitomi is the most powerful of our generation"

Shippo gulped saying "I'm glad Hitomi is after Naraku like us, or we would be toast!"

"For once, I agree with ya Shippo," Inuyasha said as he turned to stare in the direction Hitomi had left with Sesshomaru.

MEANWHILE

Hitomi huffs as she placed her Naginata on her back, now that she was beginning to relax she could feel the pain of her wounds more clearly. Grunting she flooded her body with her spiritual energy slowly healing the wounds, she would be healed by morning.

She then took note of the insects following her new traveling companion, "We got company," Hitomi said as she reached up and pushed a pressure point on her shoulder and slowing the bleeding a bit.

"How far with these cursed insects follow us!?" Jaken yelled.

"Be patient," Sesshomaru said as he reached up and grabbed his top.

"Ultimately it is the jewel they are after, surely they are waiting for me to discard the arm," Sesshomaru said while pulling his sleeve down to show his now burning arm.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes as Jaken spoke "The arm is burning at the joint master! The fire links at your shoulder!"

"This wretched arm threatens to burn me alive," Sesshomaru said before reaching up and taken the rest of the limb off and throwing it into the air.

The limb disintegrated into dust as the jewel shard came into view, the insects quickly grabbed it and few off.

Hitomi said "Damn insects"

She then leaned over and placed a hand on the stump that use to be Sesshomaru's left arm and quickly healed it of fire damage, the sudden contact made Sesshomaru tense up while resisting the urge to slice Hitomi's hand but reminded himself that she was now a part of his pack which calmed him right now he had other targets in mind.

The three soon landed in a forest where a man in a white baboon skin stood, Hitomi blinked once and Sesshomaru was behind the man.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise," The man said jumping so he sat in front of the demon lord with a small bow.

"Naraku! You have that miserable human arm to Master Sesshomaru in the hopes that it would destroy him!" Jaken said while pointing at the monkey covered man.

' _This is Naraku! The one Miroku was looking for?!_ ' Hitomi thought as she paused in the healing of her body and focused on Naraku.

She could feel some power coming from the guy, but if felt like he wasn't all there.

"You are mistaken, I merely wished to assist him and of course to have my jewel shard returned to me," Naraku said holding the shard up.

"I suppose that makes scense," Sesshomaru said as he suddenly moved and sliced Naraku's head off only to show nothing under the pelt.

Hitomi looked up as she felt a coldness wash over her, she could tell that Naraku had escaped much like a snake slipping through someone's hands.

"So, he escaped," Sesshomaru said making Hitomi nod saying "He's a sneaky one"

"Lord Sesshomaru" Naraku said from all around them. "I implore you to continue your anger, I may call upon you again should another opportunity arise to destroy Inuyasha," Naraku said before fading away.

"A crafty audacious character," Sesshomaru said while looking down at the pelt in front of them.

"I already hate this guy, his voice is annoying," Hitomi said while looking around.

She knew one thing was for sure, she would be seeing Naraku again in the near future and he was dead meat if he hurts her sibling in anyway shape or form.

She would show him the power of the Dragon Maidens first hand if he did so!

* * *

Done!

Sorry if the fight scene is not that good yet, I'm trying my best.

In the next chapter, Hitomi gets use to traveling with the demon lord and Jaken. They also learn that Hitomi while being a Dragon maiden is far from your typical female.

Until then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
